


And I've Had Enough, It's Obvious

by MewWitch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Secret Santa, Coldflash Winter Gift Exchange, Coldflashwave, Established Relationship, Established coldwave, M/M, Mick decides to hit Len with a Clueby4, Mick is having none of your shit Len, Mick is smarter than people give him credit for, Multi, Pining Snart, Pre-Coldflashwave, Pre-Relationship, Scheming Mick, Secret Identity Fail, cfgiftwinter2017, not that he will admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: Mick's husband is an idiot. An oblivious idiot who never learned to do basic human things like 'using his words' or 'recognizing his own feelings'.





	And I've Had Enough, It's Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malicious_Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/gifts).



> Happy ColdFlash Winter Gift Exchange Everyone!!  
> In case you don't know what that is, it's a bit like Secret Santa, but with a fancy name. My Gift recipient is Malicious_Intent and I decided to combine two of the prompts from their list.  
> I hope you like it M_I!!!  
> The Title comes from Which Witch by Florence + the Machine, which was one of the songs I had blasting in my ear as I wrote this.

When Leonard Snart had finally had enough of sulking off on his own and came back to him, Mick had no idea what was in store for the two of them.

Sure he had heard the rumors about strange happenings that had been making their way around the criminal underground of the greater Gem Cities area, but seeing it for himself was another thing entirely.

A goddamn superhero. And he and his husband were now supervillians apparently. Honestly once he had gotten the full story out of Len after they had escaped the prison transfer, he probably would have been disappointed if he had learned that Len had found out the world had turned into a comic book and _not_ acted accordingly.

He had no reason though to suspect that there was anything else going on with his chilly partner other than finally getting to fulfill his lifelong obsession with being the biggest goddamn drama queen the world has ever seen.

It was the Motorcar that finally clued Mick to what was going on right in front of him.

One would think that Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, what with their shiny new personas as Captain Cold and Heatwave had finally become infamous enough to be recognized on sight. Now that they had had their villainous debut (televised live for the world to see, Len melodramatic ass would settle for nothing less) they should by all accounts no longer be able to get away with visiting the longstanding cop hangout anymore. Fuck, they shouldn’t be able to get within five blocks of the precinct! Yet the two of them were able to stroll right into the eating establishment and straight past several off duty officers to their preferred booth in the corner.

Mick was torn between being either smug or self-satisfied when not a single person so much as blinked an eye. In the end he decided to simply roll his eyes and let Len continue to preen enough for the both of them.

Their waitress of the day didn’t bother wasting time with a greeting; she simply brought out their usual as soon as it was all ready. That was fine with both of them, chatty overly peppy servers were the reason they two avoided more popular chain establishments. Mick and Len immediately began making their way through the food in silence, both enjoying the comfortable kind of quiet that can only be achieved from years of mutual interaction and companionship. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them, nothing they hadn’t done countless times before in the past. At least, it was at first.

Mick was waving down the server for a refill on his drink when it happened. If he hadn’t been looking up at the time, he might not have noticed a thing. However his eyes were off his plate and thus Mick was able to witness the exact moment when his partner abruptly lost all interest in his food. Hell, Len’s focus wasn’t even in the diner anymore.

Len had gone from keeping tabs on the precinct from the corner of his eyes to outright staring. Mick tensed up momentarily, preparing himself in case they had been discovered and needed to make a snappy getaway.

But everything was calm outside. The cars were still flowing by at a steady pace, the old Armenian man continued to peddle newspapers and magazines from his stand on the corner, why the birds hadn’t even woken up from their naps atop a nearby police car. No the only thing that had changed was the fact that the previously empty stairs up to the CCPD’s front entrance was now occupied. A familiar (and detested) form of one the city’s best detectives was making his way down towards the street. Len however was fixated on the other person who had emerged from the building after the policeman.

At least Mick hoped he was looking at the other guy. He really didn’t want to deal with the unexpected fondness creeping its way onto his partner’s face if it was being aimed at _Joe West_ of all people. No siree bub.

Mentally shaking that frighting thought, he concentrated on the only sane option. The man with his short windswept hair atop a youthful face, and overall innocence was certainly appealing to look at, he’d give Len that. Mick always was a sucker for a pretty face.

Now that he thought about it, Mick could have sworn he had seen the guy somewhere before as well.

While the guy had an ID badge displayed around his neck, Mick knew that wasn’t one of the detectives or officers that the CCPD employed. Len had long since drilled into him the practice of memorizing all faces of the cops in the city (just in case of any attempted sting operations), and this kid wasn’t one of them. Based on the stack of files he was attempting-and failing miserably-to juggle in his arms and the massive case he was lugging along, he would bet he was a lab geek.

Made sense, Mick supposed. Lab work took smarts, and Len wasn’t one to give a second thought to anyone who couldn’t keep up with him, be it physically or mentally. It was clear, at least to Mick, who had spent the majority of his life getting to know all the ticks and tells of both of the Snart siblings, that he knew this kid. And not just as someone he recognized in passing. No, this was someone that Len actively thought about and Mick would bet that he had probably spent time stalking-sorry _‘researching’_ the kid at some point.

Both he and Len let out a small huff of laughter as pretty boy finally lost the battle against his files and paperwork went flying all over the stairs. Len abruptly froze when realized that he had been caught looking. He hastily turned away from the window and tried to recover his cool. Once the plates and view were empty at last Len all but ran out of the joint, making up some bullshit about the food tasting off. Mick wasn’t fooled for a second. He took his time paying and nursed a cup or two more than was strictly necessary. He left the waitress a hearty tip. After all, the service she had provided had been _much_ appreciated. The gossip at a restaurant was never one to be underestimated after all.

Mick left the Motorcar that day certain about three things:

  1. His husband had a crush.
  2. Said crush was named Barry Allen (Doc Allen’s kid, who'd a thunk it?)
  3. He had absolutely no objections to Len acting on said crush.



After all, one of the staples of their marriage was that the two crooks shared and shared alike.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately his plans for a threesome occurring at any point in the immediate future were instantly derail when Mick discovered that his emotionally oblivious lunkhead of a partner wasn’t even aware of his feelings toward the young CSI. Figures. Of course, the entire thing made a bit more sense once he took the time to actually look into kid. Mick only had to spend about two seconds looking at Allen’s medical history before figuring out just who he was dealing with.

_2 + 2 = 4_ after all. Or in this case, _STAR Labs Accelerator + Lighting Strike = Superpowers_.

Turns out the Flash was just as hot under the suit as he was in it.

 

* * *

 

 

Now Mick had been content at first to continue along with pretending that he had no idea that the Nerd Cutie (as he had taking to calling Allen around Len) and the Flash were one and the same. It wasn’t often that he was able to pull one over on Len after all. This was simply ridiculous though. Five Months. Five entire damn months had passed since their enlightening trip to the Motorcar and he was still no closer in getting his mule headed husband to admit to his crush. On either Barry Allen or the Flash. No matter how much teasing he did nor how many hints Mick dropped, Len outright refused to believe that he was feeling anything for the hero or his civilian identity.

Hell, Mick had even started flirting with Allen during heists just to try and provoke Len into action. Instead of reacting the way a normal person would (or more realistically in their situation; like the possessive son of a bitch Mick knew and loved) Len seemed to take that as a sign he was bored. As if this wasn’t turning into one of the most frustrating and aggravating situation Mick had ever been in?! Unfortunately this misunderstanding meant Len went ahead and was taking the liberty of making their crimes more and more elaborate. Mick had taken a look at some of the latest plans, and-

_GOOD GOD WERE THOSE LASERS?!?!_

Nope. He’d had enough. It was time to force Len to face his feeling for the Flash. Whether he wanted to or not. He had to draw the line somewhere, because frankly this was getting out of hand.

 

* * *

 

So fast forward things to their current heist. Captain Cold and Heatwave were attempting to both steal a shipment of valuable diamonds (he had to put up with so many ice puns in the past week, it's absurd) and trap Central City's hero with something the Pied Piper had supplied them with, when the opportunity presented itself to Mick.

Honestly, Len was asking for it. He was so caught up in _~~flirting~~_ taunting the Flash that he hadn’t noticed how close he had gotten to the dome of energy entrapping the speedster, much less how he had left his Cold gun atop the device powering the thing. So Mick did what any sane person would do.

He pushed him in.

“WHAT THE FUCK MICK?!”

“I’ve had enough of this nonsense Snart. You don’t get to leave until you freaking admit you are sweet on him.” He waved over his shoulder as he left the room. “That goes for you too Allen.”

“You told him?!”

“No!”

Mick ignored the growing argument behind him as he set off to find a phone. He had a feeling that they were all going to be there a while, and he had to check in with Lisa to make sure she continued to distract the nerds at STAR Labs for as long as was necessary.

 

* * *

 

Roughly forty or so minutes later, when he went to check in on their progress, Mick was greeted with the sight of the two trapped men sitting practically knee to knee, smiling at each other. They broke off their conversation as soon as they noticed his return.

“You two finally using your words like grown-ups?”

“Fuck you Mick.”

Despite his words Len was practically beaming. Other than a brief initial glance in Mick’s direction, Snart had yet to look away from Barry.

“That is the plan here Lenny.” Mick shot the Flash a grin that was all mischief. The hero ducked his head, the combined hungry gazes of both criminals a little too much for him to handle.

“Afraid it took a bit to convince Scarlet here that this wasn’t some elaborate scheme to trap him.” Len drawled.

“Oh yeah, because we’re not currently stuck in a giant force field.” Barry scoffed.

“You know what I meant.”

Mick let out a huff of laughter as he began to disable the machine powering the prison. “Well, you know what they say-‘A trapper’s trap can trap the trapper’.”

Len stared at him in disbelief as if suddenly questioning his partner’s sanity. Barry on the other hand was gaping at him as if seeing him for the first time. “Did..? Did you just quote How to Train Your Dragon?!”

“No. I quoted Race to the Edge.” With one last disconnected wire, the field dropped, freeing the two. “Alright, now come on and help me carry this thing. This shits heavy.”

 

* * *

 

The Flash, still a bit bewildered by the turn of events helped to lug the cumbersome device out to the truck parked out back behind the warehouse. Not long after the three were done, Mick and Len had managed to talk the hero into coming with them to a nearby safe house where Mick planned on preparing enough food to feed an army, before wrapping the speedster in enough blankets that even he couldn’t phase out of them. Despite saving people as a hobby, Barry seemed to have a surprising lack of ability to take care of himself. Case in point, the younger man was already drifting off where he sat between the two of them in the front seat. Mick and Len shared an agreeing glance over his head.

 

Well, good thing he’s got them to look after him now.


End file.
